heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Catseye
Catseye is a mutant that had the misfortune of having her mutant powers manifest at birth, rather than puberty. As a result she was abandoned by her parents who were scared of her mutation. She was adopted by a family of cats, and was raised as one of them. In time she discovered she can turn into a human, and assumed she was a metacat, as it were, rather than a metahuman. While she can look relatively human in her human form, her behavior is still very much cat-like and there's a lot she doesn't know and understand about the human world. Background Unlike most mutants, Catseye's powers manifested at birth rather than puberty. So when her parents saw their baby girl turn into a cute little kitten they were shocked. Infact, they were so shocked and disgusted that they dropped her off at some alley and left. The little kitten was adopted by a group of alley cats that were drawn to her helpless mewling.. Growing up with the cats, always in her cat form, Catseye came to believe that she truly was a cat. The world of humans is utterly strange and unknown to her. She learned everything and anything from the cat who raised her as her own. Catseye lead a rather normal life for a cat, until one day when her feline mother was tormented by some nasty kids and her powers kicked into play, morphing her back into her human form, a thing that freaked the kids and got them to run away--ending the suffering of her feline mother. Despite being saved, Catseye's feline mother was quite frightened by the transformation her surrogate daughter undergone and scattered away, leaving her all alone for a second time in her life. Catseye herself was quite shocked by the transformation and after several more occasions in which her power kicked in, she finally learned to accept it as a special ability. It didn't take her long to learn how to control this transformation, and change from cat to human and vice versa out of her own free will. She even used it to her advantage for survival in the streets, more easily scaring other cats away when contesting for the same morsel of food, chasing away naughty children with a habit of picking on stray animals, opening doors and windows which she could not do with paws, and so on. Along with her mutant power, Catseye benefits from two other special gifts, a photographic memory and an exceptionally high intelligence. Of course, not having had any education, Catseye's intelligence doesn't translate to academic knowledge or even common knowledge, but she is capable of learning a great deal if any teacher would ever have the patience to deal with her feline nature and utter lack of knowledge of proper classroom behaviour. Using these inherent gifts, Catseye was able to pick up on the meaning of some words just by observing humans interacting with one another. Eventually, Catseye picked up the courage to try and communicate with humans, and though her conversational skills are extremely lacking, she did manage to happen by a girl who was fond of cats and was rather curious by Catseye, which brought about for several meetings, the girl giving Catseye some treats now and again. That girl explained to Catseye the importance of having a human name, and she gave her the name Sharon Smith. Though she managed to learn a little bit from the girl, it wasn't long before the girl simply disappeared. While Catseye didn't understand what happened, the girl did say her family was moving, but Catseye never grasped the concept. Without her friend, she once again took to wandering about, letting her curiosity lead, never having heard that curiosity killed the cat. MUX History *Catseye has snuck into Ted Grant's Gym and decided to adopt the place as her home, and Ted as her caretaker, or rather source for free food. *Catseye learned the term mutants from an encounter with Scott Summers, who revealed to her there are different kinds of people, some of them with special abilities. *Ted Grant introduced Catseye to Cassie, a mature teenager who could teach her a little about human ways. Catseye has come to accept Cassie as a smart person and a good teacher. *Catseye followed Ted Grant as Wildcat in a mission to spy on Roulette and her Meta Brawl business. *Following the Meta Brawl affairs, Ted Grant brings Wildebeest to live with him. Catseye did not have a fair first meeting with the new tenant and escaped. *In her wandering away from her new adopted home, still unsure whether it is safe to return or not, she happened by the library. Following a quick browsing of a book plus input from some friends, Catseye now determined that she is to collect money so Cassie can take her to South America. *While still gathering money for the trip Cassie is still oblivious to, Catseye has met Superboy and Matrix, and it looks as if one way or another she may find her way to a group of similar aged metas vying to do their share for justice. Though it's still unclear of Catseye has a good sense of just what justice means. *In her quest to get more money for the trip with Cassie, now having in mind to take Cassandra Cain and possibly Ted Grant along, Catseye tried to steal the purse of Emma Frost and wound up making a new friend who gives great treats, and somehow understands cats better than any human she ever encountered. *Thanks to her latest report to Ted about her progress towards making enough greenpaper towards a trip to see the Pyramids, Catseye now has a more exact focus on her goal. She needs about a thousand of the greenpapers called money, a legal ID of which she has no clue what it is, and a guardian, she's not sure about that last one either but she'll find out yet. Another mixed news was learning that Cassie has left, which while sad, means one less ticket to collect greenpapers. *Ted Grant gave Catseye a gift in the form of a picture book about the Pyramids in Egypt, he also started her on Sesame Street so she may continue to learn now that her assigned tutor, Cassie Sandsmark is no longer around. *In her explorations, Catseye happened into the apartment of Susan Storm and Janet van Dyne, along the way she got treated to a hearty meal and made eternal friendship with Susan. Janet, whom she considers the Naughtyfairy, is still considered suspiciously. Logs *2010-10-03 - Catseye Adopts a Ted - Catseye finds herself a human friend, a place to stay, and food. *2010-10-21 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Cat Thief - Catseye goes with Wildcat to spy on Roulette's business. *2010-10-22 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Purse Snatching & Girl Talk? Oh my... - Catseye reports of her success, and Ted introduces her to Cassie, a girl he expects to teach Catseye more about the way humans do things. Category:Characters Category:Taken Category:Features